The Prince and The Dragon
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: Ivan is the bored prince of Rossiya. Yao is a human turned into a dragon. Strange things happen. *RoChu, AU, and maybe some chara death*
1. Chapter 1

The Prince and The Dragon

Written By: Panda-ko!

A/N: Hi, just saying I'm ALIVE! Gosh. Yes. I know I have tons of fics to update on, but this – this – _thing_ wouldn't leave me alone! Don't kill me, and review! (PLEASE)

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm bored, da, Toris. . . ."

A silver-haired prince turned to look at the trembling boy behind him.

"Um, did you already look at your mail, young master?"

Ivan sighed and turned back to his window.

"I did. Only Natalia's love letters."

Toris blushed a bit and mumbled something about her beauty before screaming and running off.  
Ivan shrugged, not in the mood to terrorize him.  
He was the slightly (read: very) spoiled son of an indulgent father who'd passed when he was younger.  
His mother and older sister now ruled the kingdom.  
Ivan sighed again and sat down on the windowsill, picking his favorite book up from his bed.  
It was about all the mythical creatures that lived around the snowy realm and beyond, and he'd been very interested in them since he'd first read said book.  
Even though he was finished with it, he didn't mind reading it again.  
He was soon lost in the adventures of what his mother called 'fantasy and rubbish.'

-0-0-0-0-

Yao lifted his head, blinking, and flicked his scaly tail.  
He'd been chased by a tiny group of dragon hunters for the past three days, and was regretting the bad decision he'd made back in Zhōnggu**ó**.  
It had led to financial problems, and then he was turned into a dragon by that idiot Westerner who brought a strange drug from another world.  
Oh well, he might as well try to survive, right?

"Kese, Francis, move your ass! The stupid D's gonna get away if you – oh, dang!"

Yao snorted and slithered away into the bamboo again.  
The men chasing him cried loudly to each other in English, the language the fair-haired idiot spoke.  
He could understand a bit, and what they said made him want to murder them all.

"Prince Ivan – wants dragon – by tomorrow – or we die."

Yao snorted again.

_Let them die aru! Not like I care. And that 'prince', whoever he is, will probably just cut off my head and cover it in gold like all those other idiots out there aru! Agh, I'm running! Running!_

He hadn't gone far when he heard a click above him, and the next thing he knew he was tangled up in a prism-flower net.  
The gold and green dragon trilled in annoyance.  
If only he'd been watching.

-0-0-0-0-

"You caught one, da?"

Ivan giggled delightedly and followed the three hunters – one with white hair, another with brown, and the last with blond – into a large room with cages of all shapes and sizes.  
He, like Katyusha had cried about earlier in the day, was obsessed most by the stories of dragons in his book, and had sent the Bad Touch Trio out to get him one.  
They were a small – tiny, actually – group of dragon hunters who'd captured more than a hundred in their rather short lives.  
The albino hunter's laugh brought him back to the present.

"Kesesesese! Of course we caught one! But mostly it was me, ja!"

The blond, blue eyed hunter sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"Don't listen to him, _cher_, it was the net that caught him."  
"But we – mostly me - scared 'im into the net!"  
"Fusososo~, don't argue! I don't really care who did it unless I get to see my Tomatina again, so shush."

Ivan huffed in annoyance and folded his arms.

"Can we just go ahead and see the dragon, da? I can't pay you until I get to see it."  
"Fine, fine, she's right here."

Gilbert, the albino hunter, led them to a covered cage big enough to fit a medium sized dragon.

"Gilbert, I think it's a boy."  
"Shut _up,_ Antonio."

Antonio just giggled and stood back, watching the other three.

"Well, Francis, would you. . . ?"

Gilbert looked expectantly at the blond, then back at the cover.  
Francis nodded and whisked the cover off, grinning.  
Ivan giggled again and clapped his hands.  
In the cage, Yao glared at them like the tsundere he was.

"It's really a dragon, da! I knew they existed! Oh, you can leave, by the way. Eduard will be waiting at the door with your money."

Gilbert grumbled something about having to walk all the way to the door just for his money, but Francis and Antonio dragged him along.  
Once he was alone with Yao, Ivan plopped down on the floor in front of him, grinning widely.

"Hey, mister dragon, do you hate me for capturing you? Or hiring them to capture you, but that's the same. . . . Actually, are you mad?"

The dragon just trilled and turned its back on Ivan, causing him to pout.

"Mister dragon, no one turns their back to me, da!"

He hopped to the other side of the cage to face Yao, but he showed his fangs.

"You are mad, after all. Hm. Dragons are rather tiring. . . . I'll be back later."

The prince hopped up again and left for the library, where he was going to terrorize the poor, polite librarian into answering his questions.

-0-0-0-0-

Yao glared at the silver-haired prince's back as he left, trilling lowly to himself.

_Aiya if only I hadn't gotten caught aru!  
Then maybe I would've been able to get to that king's palace aru, and live as a human forever more. . . .  
But I guess that's not meant to be aru.  
Curse those hunters!  
Once night comes, I'll – I'll – I don't know aru. . . .  
Cu~rse them!  
Aru!_

He snorted in annoyance and turned again in the cage.  
It was hard, being a dragon and all.  
People believed they killed people and ate their hearts.  
But that wasn't true.  
At least not for Yao.  
The thought of killing a person and eating the heart was absolutely disgusting.  
Aru.  
He sighed – if a dragon could sigh – and tried to make himself comfortable.  
The only thing he could do now was wait until night came.  
With a prism-flower cage, there was nothing he could do.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kiku? Kiku~, are you there?"

Ivan peeked around a bookshelf at the little, black haired librarian, who was deep into one of the books from his own country.  
He thought they called them something like 'manga'.  
Kiku looked up and put away his book.

"_Hai,_ Ivan-dono?"

Ivan squatted beside him and leaned over to take a look at Kiku's book.

"Well. . . . The Bad Touch Trio – I think – just got the dragon I told you about. But he's moody, it seems, da!"  
"And. . . ?"

Kiku nodded slowly, leaning on the bookshelf in a failed attempt to get the prince to move away from him a little.

"He looks like a Nihongo dragon, da! What do they eat?"

Kiku looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Ano. . . . I'm not sure. But in some tares they eat people."

Ivan frowned, and Kiku seriously considered running away.  
But then the prince smiled again.

"Oh, people, da? We could feed him the criminals that Mama has sent to Death Row~."  
"Th-that's cruer. . . . Even dragons aren't that cruer. . . ."

Ivan giggled at his accent and shrugged.

"Well, then what'll we feed him? And why do you think he's being moody?"

Kiku frowned slightly, thoughtfully, and shrugged also.

"Werr, it courd be that he's just a moody dragon. But you courd try to feed him pickres and fish."

Ivan nodded and stood up.

"Well, thanks, I guess. . . . I'll go and see him now. Again."

Kiku nodded.

"Good ruck, Ivan-dono."

-0-0-0-0-

Yao thought this was the most terrible evening of his life.  
The sun just wouldn't set fast enough!  
Ivan had just left him for the second time, and he was near starving.  
Well, the prince had promised to bring him food later, after his own dinner, so Yao was looking forward to that.

_I curse that foreign idiot._

Yao thought bitterly.  
The 'foreign idiot' he was speaking of was the magician-slash-king, Arthur Kirkland.  
He ruled England, another country several days – or even weeks – travel away from Rossiya, the country he was in now.  
Yao's thoughts were interrupted when his stomach growled loudly.  
Oh well.  
So much for forgetting how hungry he was.

-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Hi~! 3 How is everyone~? If you made it here means you're not bored out of your mind yet.  
This is the end of this chapter.  
I'll be updating real soon, once I get confirmation about Something Interesting.  
Well. Now, your duty is to review, and tell me if I kept everyone in-character.  
OOC is my pet-peeve.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince and The Dragon

Written By: Panda-ko!

-0-0-0-0-

"Hmf, I don't believe that."

Ivan frowned slightly at his mother, who just shook her head at him.  
He was taking her to see Yao, as well as bring said dragon dinner.

"A dragon, of all things! Preposterous."

She sniffed, shaking her head again, and watched Ivan as he slowly opened the door to the cage room.  
Ivan stopped, once inside the room, and turned to his mother.

"If you don't want to believe me, then don't come, da."  
"That's a good idea; I'm just going to take a walk in the garden with Natalia. At least her. . . . _issue _about marrying you is. . . . Well, more sensible than talking of dragons."

That said, she was gone.  
Ivan shrugged, smiled slightly to himself, and went on in.

_Well, I wanted to be alone with that dragon anyway, so it's perfectly fine if mother doesn't want to come._

He'd gotten Eduard to drape the cloth over Yao's cage again, so 'perhaps he could sleep a bit', and was in the middle of taking it off when he heard a soft snore.  
Curious, he looked around, but saw no one else.  
Ivan shrugged again and continued to fold the cover off.  
He'd just tossed it to the side and was setting Yao's dinner in front of the cage when he looked up and promptly froze.  
In the cage, instead of a dragon, was a small, pale man with long black hair and such pretty, pretty hands; wearing a red jacket that looked rather foreign.  
Ivan giggled, then shook his head confusedly.

_How in the world. . . .? Just this morning, there was a dragon. . . ._

The little man stirred, yawned, and opened his eyes.  
What pretty eyes!  
Such a warm looking brown.  
Ivan sat down hard, even more surprised, and stared.

"What are you staring at aru! No manners. . . ."

He stood, stretched, and yawned again.  
Ivan frowned slightly and tilted his head.

"You talk, da? Why? Where's that dragon that was here this morning, da?"

Yao huffed, then plopped back down.

"I'm that dragon aru."

-0-0-0-0-

Ivan stared at Yao even more, thoroughly confused, and shook his head slowly.

"But how, da?"

Yao rolled his eyes, tired and kind of grumpy, and leaned forward.

"You've heard of magic, aru? That's why."  
"Oh, magic, da! So you are a dragon that yearned to be human?"  
"No, actually, that's the opposite aru. I was human, and some idiot foreigner turned me into a dragon aru."

Ivan nodded again.

"I see, da. . . ."  
"Good, aru."  
"But how are you able to turn back into a human? Does it have anything to do with the moon?"

Yao shook his head.

"No aru. Every night, I can turn human again, but dawn finds me back in my dragon form aru."

He shrugged and tugged slender fingers through his hair, looking around Ivan.  
Ivan giggled, amused, and leaned closer to the cage.

"You're int'resting, da."

Ivan was so interested he forgot to even offer Yao his dinner.

"Mhmm. . . ."

Yao nodded absently, sighed, and lay down on the cage.

"Say, Dragon-Human-Thing, what's your name?"

Yao huffed again, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.  
Ivan laughed.

"Aiya I have a name aru! I'm not a 'Dragon-Human-Thing' aru!"  
"I know da, that's why I asked."

Yao pouted, realizing how idiotic he sounded, and plopped down again.

"Yao Wang aru. And you?"

Ivan stuck his hand through the bars of the cage.

"Ivan Braginski, Prince of Rossiya da! Are you a prince too?"

Yao wrinkled his nose a bit, then shook his head.

"No, I was a merchant from China aru."  
"Oh! No wonder your clothes looked foreign."

Yao was about to reply, but a loud growl from his stomach made him blush and cover his face.

"Oh, I forgot, da. . . . I brought you dinner. . . ."

Ivan held out a plate of pirozhki and grinned sheepishly.  
Yao wrinkled his nose again.

"What's that aru?"  
"It's called pirozhki, da! It's good!"

Yao took a tentative bite, then nodded slowly and began to chew.

"I guess it's fine aru, but the fried rice we make at home is better."

Ivan brushed a few crumbs from Yao's cheek, grinning.

"I'd like to try that some time then da."

-0-0-0-0-

_He's so cute~!_

Ivan blushed slightly and giggled again at Yao's pout.

"Is there anything you'd like, da? Aside from meals every day. . . ."  
"A blanket and a pillow, please, aru."

Ivan nodded and stood up.

"I'll get you one right away, da!"

And he hurried away to supply Yao with said items.

-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Well, that was shorter than the first chappie. Sorry for updating later, but I was kinda busy with school and my life and-and-and-and. . . . my baka senpai. Anyway, review RIGHT NOW and favorite and follow or whatever… I'll appreciate flames, even.


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince And The Dragon

Written By: Panda-ko!  
A/N: Wai, hallo! Lost Friend & Lilypad125, thank you for your reviews!  
Reviews are awesome. So you get a hug. And another one. :3 Oh yeah, and in this chapter, there are large amounts of . . . . fluff? Decide for yourself.  
One more thing: there is not much dialogue in this chapter until the end-ish part.

-0-0-0-0-

It was a week after Ivan first met Yao, and he found himself thinking about the way Yao's brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight.  
His sister (read: extremely creepy, crazy, etc sister), Natalia, asked him who he loved, and he accidentally blurted out Yao's name.  
She, of course, was enraged, and vowed to find this Yao and kill him.  
And feed him to their hounds.  
Then she'd marry Ivan.  
So that's what landed him in the cage room, talking to Yao, who was in his dragon form.

"-and she said she'd kill you, da! You have to hide, or at least change your name."

The dragon snorted at the prince as if to say he'd be fine.  
Well, for the most part he'd be safe.  
If he didn't run around the palace screaming 'my name is Yao and Ivan loves me~! Aru!'  
Which Ivan was sure as heck he wouldn't.  
The prince had found that Yao could write, even in his dragon form, and they communicated through that.  
He brought a pencil and a notepad every time he came to visit him, and saved said papers.  
His other sister, Katyusha, had found him giggling madly at some of their conversations.  
Ivan twitched, annoyed.  
Yao was taking way, way, way too long in writing a reply.  
That's when he realized Yao had, instead of replying on the pad, he'd fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

"Awh, that's so cute, da. . . ."

He decided to bring a couple more blankets when Yao woke up.

-0-0-0-0-

Another week later, Ivan found himself wishing he could just banish Natalia to outer space.  
Or beyond.  
If there even was a beyond.  
She'd found out who Yao was because of the maid.  
Ivan promised he'd kill her later.  
Or maybe just fire her.  
Because what she did was bad: she'd told Natalia who Yao was, and the poor man was being chased around the palace.  
So far, he'd gotten an impromptu tour of the garden, the halls, and three out of four towers.  
Ivan sighed and facepalmed.  
If Natalia hurt Yao, he was pretty sure he'd banish her to another realm.  
Or maybe just outer space.

"-Aiyaaaaaaa!"

-0-0-0-0-

"So, that's what happened today."

Ivan finished his long account of that day, sitting back on his heels and handing Yao the pad.  
The dragon stared at it, then turned his back.  
Ivan stared.

"What's wrong?"

Yao turned back around, trilled twice, and lay down.  
Ivan sighed.

"Oh, sleepy. . . ."

Yao trilled in annoyance, and he nodded.  
Ivan stuck out his bottom lip.

"You don't have to be so mean, you know."

Yao hissed.

'Do not call me mean aru.'

Ivan sighed again and shook his head.

"Fine, fine, da. Be that way. I have to go know. . . . My librarian is gonna teach me some Japanese."

-0-0-0-0-

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! I've kinda run into writer's block, which is very unpleasant... It gets slightly better when I listen to the Vocaloids and Hetalia chara songs, but not all the way.  
I have something really important to say to everyone who favorite/followed/reviewed:  
Thank you~!  
And also: are any of you employed? No? Well, your new job is to review these chapters and tell me: is everyone IC? Did I describe things well enough? Y'know, help me out. :4 Thank you. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince And The Dragon

Written By: Panda-ko!  
A/N: Everyone who reviewed – thank you~. It helps with W'SB, y'know. :3

-0-0-0-0-

Another long, boring week later, Ivan and Yao were talking around a blazing camp fire about the day, their families, and anything that came to mind.  
How they were around a camp fire and not in the cage room was something Ivan rather regretted. . . .  
Said prince had been in the middle of telling Yao about how he wished Natalia would just die somewhere – most preferably in a pit with a couple of pythons and maybe an alligator, but of course he wouldn't tell Yao _that_ – said crazy princess popped into the room and began to try and kill Yao.  
This led to Ivan fake-crying loudly, and Natalia left them alone, but then Yao said he wanted _out._  
So that was why they were in the woods of [insert Russian word for Yellow Forest here] instead of the palace.

-0-0-0-0-

"Yao."

Said other looked up from his drawing on the sandy ground.

"Yes, aru?"  
"Will you. . . . Can you ever become human again?"

Yao frowned for a moment, then turned back to the ground.

"Yes, aru. I can. Why?"

Ivan tilted his head slightly.

"How?"

Yao twitched, visibly annoyed at being asked so many questions.  
Ivan pouted slightly and put on his best kicked puppy face.

"Yao~. . . . I wanna knoooooow."  
"Who said I wasn't going to tell you aru!"

Yao glared at him, but when he saw Ivan's teary eyes, he sighed.

"Aiya, don't be that way aru! I'll tell you, okay?"  
"Yay!"

Ivan laughed and threw his arms around Yao's neck, resulting in the poor man nearly choking.

"Aiya, stop it aru!"

Ivan let go, and Yao leaned on a tree trunk to stare into the starry Heavens.

"Well, there are two ways aru."

He held up two fingers, and Ivan nodded.

"Go on, da."  
"Well, the easiest way is to kiss someone that loves you, like in the stories aru."  
"Then why don't I just kiss you?"

Ivan suddenly looked more eager than he'd ever in past days, and Yao shook his head furiously.

"No aru! I have to love the person back aru, so that isn't possible."

Yao looked back up at the sky, not noticing the now-disappointed look on Ivan's face.

"What's the other thing you have to do then, da?"  
"Well, go back to the person who did this to me and demand he change me back aru."

He shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
Ivan sighed inaudibly and threw a stick into the fire.

"What happens if he doesn't?"  
"Then I have the other option aru."

Ivan thought for a minute and folded his arms.

"Well. . . . Okay. Are there. . . . risks if you don't become human again. . . ?"

Yao nodded.

"If I don't get him to lift the spell, or if I don't find someone that I really do love aru, before I'm twenty-four, then I'll lose my soul and become a mindless dragon that'll just kill aru."

Ivan frowned and threw another stick into the fire, which was about dead.

"Is that bad?"

Yao glanced at him, looking incredulous.

"Of course it's bad aru! _Mindless _dragon that will do nothing_ but kill._ Does that sound good?"

Ivan reddened slightly and shook his head.

"No. . . ."  
"Exactly aru. You are so silly. . . . I certainly feel sorry for your subjects when you ascend the throne aru."

He turned his head to the sky once more, rather haughtily, and Ivan felt a pang of sadness.

_If you hadn't said you didn't love me back, I would've picked you up a second ago and said 'but you're going to help me with complicated decisions, da.'_

-0-0-0-0-

It was a couple of hours later that Yao had finally gone to sleep, and Ivan was watching the fire.  
He was thinking about what Yao had said earlier, when they were talking.

'_I have to love the person back.'_

That basically meant, to Ivan, that Yao didn't see him that way.  
And he'd basically just blurted out his feelings for the man, but Yao didn't seem to notice.

"I suppose. . . . Feeling something for you is wrong."

Ivan whispered to the sleeping form of the other.  
Yao just mumbled something unintelligible and turned over.  
Ivan laughed lowly, bitterly to himself, then sighed and slid under his blanket.

"I suppose it's not meant to be."

-0-0-0-0-

"Yao, I had an idea last night after you fell asleep."

Yao glanced at Ivan from his perch on a tree branch.  
Ivan grinned.

"What's your idea, aru?"

Ivan pouted and pointed to the ground beside him.

"Sit beside me, first."

Yao scowled, saw Ivan's pout, and gave in.

"Fine, aru."

He hopped down, to the space beside him, and looked slightly interestedly at the prince.

"So aru? What's your idea aru?"

Ivan smiled and clapped his hands excitedly.

"I can take you to that person that turned you into a dragon, da!"

Yao looked confused for a minute and leaned back, as if to study him from afar.

"What aru?"  
"I said, I can take you to that person that turned you into a dragon so you can ask him to turn you back!"

They were quiet for a moment, staring at each other.  
Then Yao, in a rare moment of childish affection, threw his arms around Ivan, hugging him tightly.

"Would you really, aru?"  
"Da!"

Ivan hugged him back, causing Yao to blush slightly.

"Thank you, aru. . . ."  
"You're welcome, da! Anything for my little sunflower~."

He giggled, and Yao pulled away.

"Where did you come up with that nickname aru?"  
"You look almost like a sunflower in the fire light, da, so I thought I'd call you that. I'll stop if you don't like it, though."

Yao shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No aru, it's fine. And thank you aru. Again."

Ivan smiled back.

"I already answered that."

-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Okay, that's done. Now, time for your after-chapter questions.  
Were they IC? Was everything understandable? That's pretty much all. . . . Please review now~. :3


End file.
